A future without you
by purplehamster
Summary: Christian and Syed - Following on from current storyline in EE, about a few weeks ahead. Syed has recently been attacked by Qadim and henchmen and left for dead with his legs badly damaged by the bats they used on him. Please r&r as comments apprecia
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Syed opened his eyes and peered around groggily. He had been sleeping so much recently but still felt so tired. Thankfully his mum and dad weren't here this time. He didn't think he was up to hearing his mum talking at him anymore today.

He looked around the hospital ward he was in. Everyone in this ward seemed to have broken legs, arms or similar. He seemed to be the only one here facing possible paralysis. At this thought, he glanced down at his legs. They were encased in plaster apart from his feet. He concentrated hard and tried to move his toes but nothing again. He remembered a couple of weeks earlier when the doctor had done various tests and he could tell straightaway that it wasn't good news. Apparently the feeling may come back but he would have to work hard at physiotherapy every day and see what happened. For now he would be stuck in a wheelchair. He had tried the physiotherapy for 2 weeks now and felt it was pointless. On his final session he had sort of managed 2 steps but it had taken so much effort. His legs didn't want to function at all and how was he supposed to make them move if he couldn't feel them? He decided he wouldn't bother with it today, he was too tired. Also he just had to accept this was his life now and he would have to get used to life in a wheelchair.

It was evening visiting time and Masood and Zainab came in to visit Syed. Tamwar was at home babysitting Kamil. As they were leaving one of the nurses called them over

"Excuse me Dr Khan was hoping to have a word with you both if you have time."

"Yes yes of course" replied Zainab.

The nurse led them to his office and knocked and they went in. He gestured them to sit opposite his desk.

"Sit down Mr and Mrs Masood please. Thank you for coming in. Yes I wanted to speak to you about Syed's treatment. We feel that he should go home in a few days and obviously he will continue to get home visits to help to start with while he is adapting."

"Would he continue to have his physiotherapy as well and how long will he need this help for?" asked Masood.

"Well for some time I think he may need the extra help at home. But for a few days now Syed has refused to have physiotherapy as I am sure you are aware."

"What, no we didn't know that" Masood said angrily.

"I'm sorry I thought he would have told you. Well he seems to feel that he can go no further with this. I would strongly recommend he carries on with this daily even when he comes home as this will help build up his muscles again."

Zainab sat in silence. She couldn't believe that Syed had stopped going. It was his only chance of walking and surely he wanted that. She felt confused and disappointed too. The Dr continued talking.

"Perhaps you could speak to him and see if you can change his mind. It's not easy going through all this for anyone but some encouragement should help."

"We will Doctor. Thank you." Zainab stood up and extended her hand to shake the doctor's and Masood did the same.

"Goodbye Mr and Mrs Masood. I will speak to you again before we discharge Syed."

They walked out of his office stunned.

"What do you want Zainab?"

You have heard what happened to Syed I presume."

"Of course I have. How is he?" Christian was still shocked by what had happened to Syed. After his own attack, he thought that would be it but when he heard what happened to Syed, he felt dreadful. He had wanted to see him in hospital but knew that Syed and his family wouldn't want him there so had kept away. It had torn him apart.

"He can't walk you know that? Well he is refusing to have any more physiotherapy. I spoke to the Doctor today and apparently he had managed two small steps before stopping which is an excellent sign."

Christian smiled "that's really good."

"Yes but now he has given up the physiotherapy, that is his last chance of walking gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that Zainab but I don't understand why you called me to meet you here."

"As I am sure you are aware, you are the last person I even want to speak to but I wondered if you would speak to him and make him see sense."

Christian shook his head "It's not a good idea, he wouldn't listen to me anyway. Besides I am with someone now."

"I'm not interested in your love life. I thought you said you loved him. Well how quickly you can turn your back on your soul-mate huh."

"That's not fair, I do still care. I had to move on, you and your family made sure of that."

He made to walk off but Zainab put her arm out and stopped him

"Please Christian you're my last hope."

He looked at her and could see how tired she was looking and sad. Perhaps he should try speaking to Syed and maybe he was the only person who could make him see sense.

Syed was glad to be home and out of the hospital. His mum and dad had set up a bed for him in the lounge. If he needed the toilet, his dad had to carry him upstairs or he could use one of the containers the hospital had given him. He was sat by the window when he heard the doorbell ring. His mum went to answer it and Syed didn't hear anyone come into the room as he was watching telly until he heard Christian's voice.

"Hi Syed."

Syed looked up surprised and glanced over at his mum wondering why she had let him in.

"I invited him round" she said.

"Why?"

"I thought you two should chat and clear the air. I need to go out to the Unit but I'll take Kamil with me for now. See you later."

Zainab walked out and a few minutes later the front door closed. Syed looked over towards Christian who was sitting himself down on the sofa. Christian had felt shocked and upset to see Syed sitting in the wheelchair and he tried to hide that as he sat down.

"What are we meant to talk about then?" asked Syed.

"I think your mum wants us to sort things out."

"Don't lie. My mum would never let you in this house again if she had her way. What's going on Christian?"

"She's worried about you."

"Obviously."

"She says you've stopped having your physiotherapy."

"Is that what this is all about you being here today?"

"I know someone who was in a car accident and had similar injuries to yours. They had treatment for months but eventually they were walking. Went to his wedding last year to his childhood sweetheart and he was virtually running down that aisle!!"

"Good for him." Syed moved the wheelchair and headed off to the kitchen. Christian stood up and followed watching as Syed struggled with the doorways. He would have helped but knew how stubborn Syed could be. When he was in the kitchen, he picked up the kettle and was going to fill it up so he balanced the kettle in his lap.

"Here let me" said Christian reaching out to take it from him.

"I can do it myself you know, I'm not completely helpless" Syed spat out at him.

Christian watched as painfully slowly Syed wheeled over to the sink filled up the kettle and then wheeled back again with the kettle balanced in his lap again. Some cups had been left within his reach on a lower table with tea and coffee so Syed got them ready.

"Tea or coffee?"

"Tea please."

When it was ready Christian picked up the two cups and this time Syed didn't argue but followed Christian slowly back into the lounge. Christian noticed there was a fold-up bed leaning against the cupboards and realised that Syed slept down here for now.

Christian decided to just speak with him about other things that were safe such as how the Unit was doing, Kamil and Tamwar and the conversation flowed easier. He decided he wouldn't raise the subject to the treatment again but an idea has sprung up in his head and he was going to see if Zainab would be agreeable to him trying something.

When he finished his tea, he got up from the sofa.

"Thanks Syed I'll see myself out. Take care of yourself and we must do this again soon."

Syed just nodded and Christian walked on out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Today was the day to put his plan into action. Christian had spoken to Zainab who had agreed it was worth trying. Christian had made the arrangements the day before by speaking to Syed on the phone and suggesting they go outside. Syed had been agreeable to getting out of the house as it felt like a prison to him at the moment. In fact it felt like he had swapped one prison for another as the hospital had swamped him.

"I'm only going to ask once and don't bite my head off but do you want me to push your chair for you?" Christian asked as they set off.

"No Christian I can do it myself" Syed snapped back but when he looked up he felt guilty for being so defensive. He was only trying to help but he had no idea what it was like stuck in this god-forsaken chair.

They walked along slowly and after a while Syed asked if they could stop as his arms were hurting him where he was turning the wheels. He knew gradually his arms would get stronger but for now it was still new and hard work. After a few minutes rest they moved on again and they reached the outdoor kiosk in the park. Christian went to get some drinks and Syed moved next to one of the tables. Christian came back with the drinks and sat down.

"Look why don't I lift you and then you can sit on the bench."

Syed wasn't sure but Christian moved forward towards the chair.

"Here put your arms around my shoulders and then I can lift you out."

Syed looked at him with doubt in his eyes but his arms reached up and held on. Christian bent down and put his arm under Syed's legs and scooped him up and placed him down gently on the bench.

"Okay?" he said letting go of him.

"Yes thanks". Syed felt a bit unsettled by having had Christian's strong arms around him again.

They chatted for a while about things and then Christian got up. He walked over to the wheelchair which was at the side and pushed it away from the table over to the next one which was a few metres away. Syed looked at him wondering what he was doing.

"Christian I need my chair. Can you bring it back please."

Christian walked back to the bench and sat down next to him. He turned around to face Syed looking deep into his eyes.

"You want it you have to walk to it."

Syed swallowed hard. What on earth was Christian up to? He knew he couldn't walk, what sort of sick game was this.

"I can't walk you know I can't."

"That's not what I heard."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The way I heard it, you managed 2 steps."

Syed gasped in disbelief "wow 2 steps, big bloody deal. That was with the help of a couple of people."

"No they are there to advise and encourage you only. You made those steps on your own Sy."

Syed looked at him and could see that Christian was deadly serious.

"2 steps maybe but to get to my chair it must be at least 5 or 6. I can't do that."

"Then just start and I'll be right with you. If you struggle, I'll help you. You can do this Syed."

"Please Christian this isn't funny anymore, bring the chair back over."

"No."

"Please I can't do this ……." Syed's voice broke as emotion overtook him

"I can't walk, don't you understand. I'll never walk again. I've accepted it please just bring my chair back."

His voice raised in anger on the last few words and some people looked over with mild curiosity on their faces. Christian stood up and squatted down right in front of him and tried to take hold of his hands but he pulled them away.

"I know you can do this Syed, you've done it already and you can do it again. Believe it and trust in yourself."

A tear slid down Syed's face "I can't you don't know what you're asking. It's easy for you, you're not the one stuck in a wheelchair."

"No but I know how much you want to walk deep inside and you're scared. But you know you can Syed you have done this before. Think back to that and remember."

Syed looked at him and Christian offered his hands to him.

"Take my hands and I'll help you stand up. Then when you're ready to try, I can let go. Use the table to lean on as well."

Syed's hands moved slowly towards his and he held one of them and Christian's other hand lifted him up from the seat. He put him down and Syed rested heavily on the table. He could feel his legs giving way under him but Christian was helping him stand as well.

"Tell me when you feel ready Sy. Concentrate on the chair and just focus on getting to it."

"Okay I'm ready."

Christian took his arm away from his waist and Syed felt his legs buckling underneath him but he rested harder on the table and then with a final squeeze Christian's hand left his. Only the table was supporting him now. He started to lift his hands but it felt like his legs would give way so he panicked and fell forwards onto the table.

"This is hopeless."

"It's not hopeless come on Syed I know you can do this."

Christian was looking at him with encouragement and something else in his eyes. Syed couldn't think straight at the moment but he could have sworn that there was love in that expression. He closed his eyes concentrating all his strength and then he let go with one hand. His body staggered a bit to the side but he righted himself and then gradually painstakingly he let go with the other. He was standing on his own.

"That's it Sy you're doing so well. Now you just need to walk."

He opened his eyes and Cristian was stood right at his side ready to catch him if he fell and as he looked at him, Christian beamed happily at him.

"You're standing on your own Syed. You're nearly there."

He forced himself to concentrate on his legs and after a minute or two his left leg moved slowly forward. Then clumsily he moved his right leg to join it and nearly lost his balance and felt Christian's arm touch him briefly but soon move away as he kept his balance. He took another step with more confidence this time and slowly very slowly again the other leg caught up. He stopped to take a breath, this was such hard work.

"Nearly there Sy this is brilliant. I'm so proud of you. Only a few more steps."

Syed focussed on his walking and gradually over another few minutes he eased forward until he reached his chair. He collapsed into it and his head went into his hands as he sobbed hard. Christian went up to him and dropped onto his knees. He didn't care who was watching and he pulled Syed towards him for a hug. He felt Syed's tears dampening his shoulder and he too shed a few tears. After a while, Syed stopped crying and Christian stood up smiling.

"Let's get you home, I think we have some good news for your family."

Syed smiled "look I really appreciate all your help today Christian."

"It's okay. You know it will still take a lot of time and hard work but I am sure eventually you won't need your chair anymore."

Syed nodded. It wasn't going to be easy he knew but today had proved to him that he could and would walk and he was going to work really hard at his physiotherapy from now on. He was so grateful to Christian as he couldn't have done it without him.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

3 months later

Syed had been out of hospital for a couple of months now. He didn't need the wheelchair anymore but had crutches for when he was extra tired and to help him until his legs grew stronger.

He was sitting in the café looking at a paper when Christian walked in. He came over to him smiling.

"Hi how you doing?"

"Okay thanks, doctor says I may be able to stop using these things in a few weeks."

"That's great news. You haven't seen Alex have you?"

"No not today. You lost him then?"

Christian laughed "well he was getting a few things at the shop but he's been gone ages. Don't know where he gets to sometimes. Seems to do a disappearing act occasionally."

"But apart from that, things going well then."

"Yes thanks."

Syed looked at him, he did look quite content. He wished he could feel that way again but hadn't felt like that since just before the reveal when he and Christian had briefly been together again. He remembered vividly lying on the dustsheets on the floor in his flat and Christian was stroking his hair and looking at him so lovingly and then his lips slowly met his.

Syed looked up suddenly and Christian looked confused.

"Where were you? Miles away by the look of it, I just asked you a question."

"Oh sorry what is it?"

"Just wondered if you are planning to start working for your parents again soon?"

"Yes definitely as soon as I get rid of these things. I have been doing the paperwork and stuff like that which I can do at home but it will be good to get back into it properly."

"Well I have to go and look for Alex. See you soon Sy, take care." Christian's eyes met Syed's and Jane standing at the till saw the look that passed between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The men surrounded him and they were so close he could hear and feel their breathing. They glared at him with hatred in their eyes. Qadim stepped forward and spoke.

"You see Syed when we attacked Christian it was because we couldn't find you. But he is scum too and deserved what he got."

"He's a decent man and …….."

"Did I say you could talk?" Qadim said warningly. The two men with him sneered.

"But this time we have come back for you as you are the one that lied to my beautiful daughter all those months. You took something precious from her she can never get back and now she will always be an outcast because of you. I have thought constantly about getting my revenge on you and have longed to kill you. But killing you would be too kind. That is why we are going to make sure you never walk again because I think for you that would be worse than dying and also more painful. You need to suffer for the rest of your life just like Amira will because you caused all this. You and your unnatural desire for that man."

Qadim stepped back from Syed and started walking to the door.

"Do him now" he hissed.

The two men moved in fast and the last thing Syed was aware of were the wooden bats in their hands bearing down on his body time and time again and he felt the pain and collapsed to the floor and then they met their target and went for his legs breaking them.

Syed sat up in bed breathing hard and his face sweating. He had had the nightmare again about the day he had been attacked. He swung his legs round and got out of bed. No point trying to sleep after that. He stood up and went into the bathroom and splashed cold water over his face. Would he ever stop having that dream?

He went back into his room and pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt and crept downstairs quietly, he needed to get some fresh air. He took his leather jacket off the hook and let himself out the house. He walked slowly around the Square which was really quiet apart from the sound of a few birds singing. It was just beginning to get a bit light. He didn't have his crutches anymore but walking was still slow for him and he had to concentrate hard. He went over to the gardens in the middle of the square and sat on the bench. He was sat deep in thought some time later and hadn't heard footsteps approaching.

"I thought it was you sat there." Christian had reached the bench and sat down next to him looking at him quizzically.

"Are you okay?".

"Yes I couldn't sleep so I came outside for some air."

Alex had strolled over from the taxi they had arrived back in from clubbing.

"Hi Syed you missed a good night."

"Did I? Don't think Mum and Dad would let me go clubbing with you two to be honest."

Alex laughed, he knew a bit of their history and that Syed was Christian's ex.

"Christian I'm going to head off to bed okay."

"Yes Alex, I'll be in soon."

Syed watched him walk off envying him that freedom to be living that life with Christian. They must have been together almost six months now. He felt those familiar pangs of jealousy again thinking about it.

"You should go" he said to Christian.

"It's okay, I'm alright for a few more minutes." Christian glanced at Syed. In this half-light it was hard to tell but he looked strained.

"Why can't you sleep then?"

"Well I was asleep but I had a dream which woke me up."

"Yes anything nice."

"No definitely not."

There was something in Syed's tone which made Christian look up.

"Have you had this dream before then?"

"Look could we talk about something else please?"

"Tell me Sy."

Syed sighed to himself, he knew Christian wasn't going to give up on this.

"Yes I have had this dream before okay. It" he struggled to speak "it's about the day I was attacked."

"How often do you have that dream then?"

"I don't know sometimes once a fortnight, recently almost every night."

"I'm sorry that must be hard."

"Every time I have the dream it feels so real and it's like it's all happening over again."

Christian put his arm around him pulling him in close.

"It's over Sy. You just have to look forward now and not dwell on it."

Syed rested his head on his shoulder. He felt like he could have slept right here out on the bench reassured by the presence of his strong ex-lover but then he remembered Alex who was probably waiting for Christian in his bed and he sat up straight.

"Thanks Christian, I think I'll try and get some more sleep."

Christian stood up and smiled at him "Goodnight Syed, see you around."

They both walked off to their respective homes but their thoughts were on each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Christian opened his eyes and stirred. He heard noises in the kitchen and looking over could see that Alex was cooking them some breakfast. A delicious aroma of bacon was wafting through the flat. Alex just had a towel wrapped around his waist and had obviously had a quick shower. The ends of his dark hair were still wet and curling around his neck. He glanced over at this point and smiled when he saw Christian was awake.

"Hi lover just thought we could do with some food after last night's activities."

He winked at Christian who laughed. Neither of them had slept much last night that was for sure. He stretched out his arms and yawned and briefly shut his eyes. He remembered another time when Syed had stayed the whole night, one of the few times and Christian had cooked for them in the morning while Syed slept. As he had cooked, he had watched Syed as he was sleeping and his face was so peaceful and relaxed looking. He knew that once those eyes opened, the guilt would return and the fighting with himself start all over again.

Alex put their plates on the table and Christian stirred himself getting out of bed and put on his dressing-gown. They sat down together eating.

"Thanks for this." Christian touched his hand gently stroking the back.

"You can make it up to me later if you like" Alex replied suggestively.

"Much as that idea appeals, I have to get ready for work. I'm on for lunch and evening today remember."

"Yes of course. Your loss."

"Another time."

They finished eating and then Alex said he would go back to his place and see him the next day and they arranged a time. Christian went off to get showered. Suddenly his thoughts were all of Syed again. He remember how they had stood in this shower together washing each other down and how things had become very heated again and their passion took over. He had taken Syed right here up against the wall and even now he could still remember how Syed had called out his name again and again as he thrusted faster and faster. Christian felt himself becoming hard again and his hand reached down. He closed his eyes and remembered.

2 weeks later

Things weren't going too well for Christian and Alex, they seemed to be arguing a lot and although in bed everything was fine, out of it was another story. Christian felt bored with him and also Alex would just disappear sometimes with no explanation and when he turned up again never really said where he had been. Christian suspected he was seeing someone else. Alex had just been a stopgap, someone to try and forget Syed with and sometimes he thought he had. But when he was alone, he couldn't stop thinking of Syed and he knew he was still in love with him.

They had gone out for a meal and Alex seemed quiet tonight. They just didn't have anything to say to each other anymore.

"Christian I ……." Alex reached for his hand "I have been thinking and I feel that we have come to the end of this relationship really."

Christian was silent.

"Say something please."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Your thoughts on what I just said would be good."

"I think you're right to be honest" he replied sadly. He stroked Alex's hand and looked up at him.

"We should move on then."

Alex nodded and they decided they would finish their meal and then go their separate ways.

"You know you should speak to him." Alex suddenly blurted out.

"To who."

"You know who. The man you've never stopped loving."

Christian looked down.

"I can tell Christian, you don't talk about him much but I know you often think about him and you're never with me one hundred percent. There is always a part of you that is absent."

"I'm sorry Alex."

"Don't be. Look I'm not completely innocent you know. I may have been messing you about a bit but I think you have probably guessed that by now. I thought if you were jealous, you might commit more but it didn't work. So this man I've been seeing casually well I'm going to see if we can move it on."

"I'm pleased for you, I hope it works out."

"Christian you should speak to him. You need to tell him you still love him as he probably thinks you don't and that you've moved on."

"I'm not sure."

"What've you got to lose? Nothing and everything to gain. I've seen you two together and it's as if the world ceases to exist when you are together. Not everyone gets a chance for that sort of love and you need to grab it with both hands."

Christian sat thinking over what he had said. Perhaps he did need to speak properly to Syed and glean what he felt if anything.

Alex and Christian finished their meal and they left the restaurant. Alex stepped forward and put his arms around Christian.

"All the best and call me if you need to anytime."

"Thanks Alex." He kissed him quickly on the lips for the final time.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

The Square was bustling with people looking around the market stalls and locals passing through on their way to or from work or just stood around chatting. Syed was on his way back from the Unit when Christian spotted him. He had been hoping to catch him for a few days now and he hastened his steps to reach him.

"Hi Syed how you doing?"

"Good thanks Christian, you on your way to work?"

"No I'm not working tonight. Look I was wondering whether you had a few minutes to spare, I need to speak with you about something."

"Now's a good time actually. Mum won't expect me back for a couple of hours yet."

"Let's go in the café then shall we?" Christian indicated with his hand and Syed nodded. He followed him wondering what this was all about.

They went into the café and Christian ordered a couple of hot drinks for them and Syed went and sat down at the corner table at the back. He watched as Christian carried the drinks to their table.

"Thanks Christian. So what did you want to speak to me about? Is it work related?"

"Not exactly. I don't know if you have heard but I'm not with Alex anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"I mean are you really sorry that we have split?"

"Of course, you must be too."

"A little but to be honest it wasn't going anywhere. Alex was seeing someone else as it turned out which I had sort of worked out myself."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you should hear it from me Syed. The only reason I started seeing Alex was because Roxy sort of pushed me into it."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Syed replied with a smile.

"She thought she knew best but the trouble is if you're already in love with someone else, then you can't expect a relationship to work."

He looked at Syed as he finished speaking who met his gaze but didn't respond.

"I am still in love with you Syed and no-one will come close to what we had. I want you to know that."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"You could try being honest and tell me what you feel about what I've just said and also how you feel about me." Christian looked at him pleadingly.

"You want me to be honest. Okay I'm pleased you have split up but purely from a selfish point of view. But I'm sorry too as I can't be what you want Christian. You expect me to be all out proud and public displays of affection and I can't do that. Also I can't give up my religion and my family."

"I don't want you to give up any of that Sy but I want you to follow your heart and be with me if that's what you want. I can live with the fact that you can't display emotion publically if behind closed doors you can show me completely your love with no guilt."

"I can't promise the no guilt Christian, for me it's still wrong and although I go on forums and speak to other people in the same situation it won't always be easy for me."

"But isn't our love worth giving it a try?" Christian's hand touched Syed's gently where it rested on the table. Syed looked at him and felt his heart beating faster. This man that he loved so much was offering him what he wanted, a future with him. He would be a fool to turn him down and knew he had to try.

"Okay" he said in a half-whisper. Christian beamed with delight just as he did when Syed had first said he loved him.

"Look why don't we go back to my place? We can chat more there" he suggested.

Syed nodded and they walked out of the café. Jane watched them go smiling as she saw how close together they were standing. Looked like they could be reconciling again soon she thought.

Back at the flat and they had chatted for ages. They had spoken about everything from Alex to Syed's beating and not being able to walk for ages to family stuff and finally back to their feelings.

"You know all the time I was with Alex, I could never stop thinking about you."

Syed this time took hold of Christian's hand.

"It was really difficult seeing you with him around here. I wanted you to be happy and move on but at the same time I didn't. I longed to be with you and be held by you and was so envious of what you two had."

Christian's other hand stroked his cheek lovingly.

"You didn't need to be Sy. As I said before, I was sort of on the rebound from you really and wasn't ready for anything serious. Nice as he was, he just wasn't you."

His hand stroked up and down the side of Syed's face and he pushed his hair back.

"Your hair's getting longer again" he said smiling "I prefer it like that."

"What all messy?"

"No it's lovely and I love running my hands through it like this" and to demonstrate he got both his hands and slowly tantalisingly ran his fingers through his thick hair. Syed felt tingles running down his body from the physical contact. They shared a look and then Christian let go and took hold of one of his hands in both of his hands and turned Syed's hand over so it was palm up. He stroked around the palm gently with his fingers in a circular motion and then he enclosed the hand with one of his.

"I love you Sy."

The only sound in that room at that point was of their raised breathing and Syed leaned in just like in their first kiss and kissed Christian. Their lips met and pressed together tenderly and then they pulled apart. Both looked at the other and Christian could see that the desire he was feeling was reflected in Syed's eyes which had already gone darker and this time Christian pulled him in tight and when their mouths collided and their eyes closed, they kissed hard and passionately with all the contained emotions finally being allowed to surface. They pulled apart briefly to take a breath and look at each other and then they collided again this time lying together on the sofa side by side. Their hands eagerly reached out and touched and explored and buttons were undone and skin rediscovered and hands reached lower and clothes were discarded until they were both naked skin-to-skin and even then it wasn't enough.

"Please Christian I want you now." Syed gasped.

They pressed together rubbing together until the friction was almost too much to bear and the hands still rediscovered and worked their magic until both the men were desperate for the final release and they both called out and their fingers gripped onto the other as they both started the journey to their final release.


End file.
